


sudden spark

by chuwi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: After School - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwi/pseuds/chuwi
Summary: A sudden spark erupts between Mina and Chaeyoung after school when the light works a little hard to get them together.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 33





	sudden spark

Mina sighed and stacked her books up, the day’s exhaustion finally spilling over her in a gentle but cascading crescendo. At least it was that time of year where golden hour stretched on and bathed the classroom in a cozy light. Dust spores drifted about, caused by the butterfly fluttering linen curtains from the open window.

She glanced up from her immersion when footsteps alerted her she was not alone. Chaeyoung peeked into view, her head peeping from the doorframe before she said quietly, “Hey, Mina.” She spoke softly, as if she could sense her fragility from exhaustion, and decided to tread lightly. “Tired?” 

Mina simply nodded, so Chaeyoung pulled up a chair from across her. Without much energy to talk, they collectively and mindlessly decided to turn their heads to the window and watch the shadows lengthen. Students filed out from below into the courtyard, eager to head home, but Mina was content to sit here. She didn’t want to go back home yet.

A lone ray shone too brightly in Mina’s eyes, so she ducked away. As she did, she dared to throw a glance at Chaeyoung. She saw a goddess in her place instead.

Haloed in the shade of a particularly lengthy tree, the light framed the edges of Chaeyoung’s body, scattering the rays and making her hair glow a hazy auburn, a stark contrast to her usual dark color. Her eyes caught the light reflection bouncing off the desk, honey eyes, and Mina had to blink past the sudden tweak in her chest. Her hand instinctively rose to press itself protectively against that spot, and the movement caught Chaeyoung’s eye.

The goddess moved, and teeth gleamed. “Ready?” The hand on her chest was covered and pulled forward as Chaeyoung took it in her grasp. “Let’s go home now.” Those words passed soundlessly by as Mina stood, her body leaning across the desk to block the light that was reflecting in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

She sat back with a thump in her chair as Chaeyoung let go of her hand, their intimate connection severed as a low gasp escaped Chaeyoung’s lips. Like Mina before, she stood up straight from her seat, though the action was rigid and surprised the other woman.

As if Chaeyoung wasn’t more surprised in that moment.

She abruptly crossed over to Mina’s side of the desk, and their eyes followed each other’s movements, like cats guessing at who would make the next step. Chaeyoung’s hand gripped the back of Mina’s chair, causing their arms to brush and a sudden spark piqued its interest between them. But Mina was silent like a still puppy, staring up at Chaeyoung, so the other woman leaned in, a hand on the desk as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> i can <3 only do drabbles. i am procrastinating my other promise nsfw michaeng fic.... uuuuugh lumity.....


End file.
